Shut Up About Your Dumb Fanmake Requests!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In this song parody of 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer', Hank the Cowdog, Bucky Katt, Heather, Kisshu and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd give a little message to people who still request fanmakes to the author, who has had enough of these stupid requests!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own any cartoons (like Hey Arnold or Total Drama), anime (like Tokyo Mew Mew), books (like Hank the Cowdog) or comics (like Get Fuzzy), which belongs to their respective creators.

This is basically a response to people who keep requesting fanmakes on fanfiction... plus, it's a parody songfic for Christmas, so I think this fits well! I don't know who even checks OUT the Cartoon X-Overs section anymore, but I want to put this out there for those who still checks it out... and basically, I'm tired of getting these anonymous reviews asking me to do fanmakes here because I'm DON'T DO FANMAKES ANYMORE! I may do some occasional if I feel like it, but this is more of a new take on the Orange Ratchet fandom as it is now! Anyway, for those who still check out the Cartoon X-Overs section, here's a song to match how I feel about these fanmake requests I've been getting on fanfiction!

* * *

><p><strong>ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...<strong>

**Shut Up About Your Dumb Fanmake Requests!**

* * *

><p>On a stage in the middle of the town, Hank the Cowdog and Bucky Katt climbed up towards it as Bucky Katt tapped the microphone.<p>

"Is this on? Good!" Bucky Katt smiled as he turned. "Hello folks, Bucky B Katt here. You may know me from the comic strip 'Get Fuzzy', but you may also know me as one of Orange Ratchet's number one favorite fictional characters. He couldn't make it, but he wanted me and Hank-o De Mayo here to sing this little number. Basically, this is about all these 'requests' he's been getting on this site to do... what do the 'cool' people call them? 'Fanmakes'? Yeah. Well, we have THIS to say! Hank, you ready?"

"Anytime!" Hank nodded as he looked offstage. "Heather, Kisshu, Rhonda, you all ready?"

Offstage, Heather Wilson nodded at her piano, Kisshu Ikisatachi nodded as he held his guitar, and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd smiled as she held up her trumpet.

"They're ready." Hank said turning to the others.

"Great! Hit it!" Bucky said as Heather started playing the piano. Hank and Bucky turned as Hank started to sing.

(To the tune of _'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer'_)

(**Hank the Cowdog**)

**Shut up about your dumb fanmake requests!**

**They are seriously getting annoying!**

(**Bucky Katt**)

**We know you people think fanmakes are so great,**

**But now they're illegal, the fad's now dying!**

Heather nodded as Kisshu and Rhonda joined in with their instruments. Heather then started to sing.

(**Heather**)

**Back then, fanmakes were so awesome!**

**And we were part of the fad!**

**But we never knew this at the time...**

**That the fanmakes that we made were all so bad!**

**When the purge of '13 happened,**

**The author decided to move his stories,**

**At this moment he then realized,**

**That hey, maybe stealing can cause many worries!**

Heather then played the piano as Hank and Bucky turned towards the camera.

(**Hank the Cowdog**)

**Shut up about your dumb fanmake requests!**

**They are seriously getting annoying!**

(**Bucky Katt**)

**We know you people think fanmakes are so great,**

**But now they're illegal, the fad's now dying!**

Kisshu then got up as he started to sing, Heather and Rhonda kept playing.

(**Kisshu**)

**Now we all decide to move on,**

**But you idiots are so insistent!**

**You all don't seem to really get,**

**That we all want some independence!**

**You keep requesting fanmakes with your OCs,**

**When we really want newer original stuff!**

**Which begs this little small question,**

**'Don't you see that we had freaking enough?'**

"In other words, SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FREAKING ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT YOU THINK ARE 'SO COOL'!" Kisshu said as they paused the song as the four stared at Kisshu. "WE'LL JUST KILL OFF ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS YOU KEEP FORCEFEEDING US IN YOUR REQUESTS, IN OTHER WORDS, ENOUGH! SHUT UP! Seriously, we have the anonymous reviews in moderation for this reason in this site!"

"Well said." Hank paused as the song then resumed.

(**Hank the Cowdog**)

**Shut up about your dumb fanmake requests!**

**They are seriously getting annoying!**

(**Bucky Katt**)

**We know you people think fanmakes are so great,**

**But now they're illegal, the fad's now dying!**

"My turn." Rhonda nodded as the spotlight was on her, Heather and Kisshu now playing.

(**Rhonda**)

**We're all fine just writing new material,**

**It gives us time to see what limits we can press!**

**So far, there's a musical in progress,**

**Along with 'Oh Rhonda', I can bless!**

"Seriously, check out 'Oh Rhonda', it's an AU fic, but hopefully we managed to make it different than the source material." Rhonda smiled. Then she paused in worry. "I hope."

**I know you'll give us some flack**

**Just because we stated our thought!**

**We don't care if you flame us,**

**Because in the end, it's all based on the plot!**

Hank and Bucky nodded as Rhonda joined back with the band and started playing her instrument.

(**Hank the Cowdog**)

**Shut up about your dumb fanmake requests!**

**They are seriously getting annoying!**

(**Bucky Katt**)

**We know you people think fanmakes are so great,**

**But now they're illegal, the fad's now dying!**

"Heather, Kisshu, Rhonda, join us!" Hank said as the three playing the instruments smiled and joined in the song.

(**Hank the Cowdog, Bucky Katt, Heather, Kisshu and Rhonda**)

**Shut up about your dumb fanmake requests!**

**They are seriously getting annoying!**

**We know you people think fanmakes are so great,**

**But now they're illegal, the fad's now dying!**

The song ended as the spotlight shined on them, Rhonda said, "So, I was never part of this fanmake thing, was it really as bad as people claimed?"

"VERY!" The four sighed.

Hank the Cowdog then turned. "Well, folks, thanks for at least listening or looking into this song."

A lot of boos and jeers were heard from people who still cared about fanmakes, but Hank, Bucky, Heather, Kisshu and Rhonda just gave smiles and waved as Bucky said, "Thank you, thank you! Be sure to pay respect to the Fanfiction Community! I'm sure there's a community somewhere that gives plagiarists what they deserve! See you! Merry Christmas!"

Everybody kept booing and jeering as the five left the stage as Heather said, "You know, Hank, I think this is the first time you had an actual story with Orange in a while. Where were you?"

"I have a life, you know." Hank frowned as he looked over to the four.

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Ratchet Story<strong>

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>And those are my feelings on your fanmake requests and fanmakes in general by plagiarists. (puts helmet on) I say... bring on the flames and constructive criticisms! Any good reviews are welcome too! The point is, fire away anything, anything at all! At least this is a parody song I wrote!<p> 


End file.
